


Wish You Were Here

by cinderwing64



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rexsoka Week 2020, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: Rexsoka Week Day 5!Prompt: Shadow**Disclaimer** THIS GOES WITH MY SERIES REQUIEM. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE.Thank you for your time.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943530
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Wish You Were Here

Jax was tired. He was so, so tired. So much had beaten upon him. He had lived so much of his life without his father, his mother rarely around, and as soon as he had both of his parents in his life, his mother was ripped out of it. 

Jax felt broken. More than ever. He had a hole in his heart, one that would never be filled. It could grow smaller, but it would always be there. 

And it would always hurt. 

But he had people who would help him through it. He had his father, he had Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Hera, and sometimes even Chopper. And the person that had helped him the most was Alema. 

She’d had a rough life as well. She had her parents abandon her at a young age, her adoptive parents killed by the Empire, and when her life was good again, she had been forced to kill her guardian, Skye, who had betrayed her to the Empire. She had gone through it all on her own and was using her wisdom that someone her age shouldn’t have for good. 

And that good was helping Jax. 

“Jax,” Alema said, startling him from his thoughts. “It’s getting late. You need your sleep.” 

There she was, caring for him again. 

“Alright, ‘Lema,” Jax agreed. “I’ll just go talk to Rex for a little while, and then I’ll be in bed. Good?” 

Alema nodded, the shadow of a smile crossing her face. “Aright,” she agreed. “But if you don’t follow that, I will personally stun you.” 

Jax smiled. “Got it.” 

Alema walked away and Jax, scared of his friend, ran to Rex’s housing area and quickly shut the door behind him. 

“Uh...hey, Jax,” Rex said awkwardly. “What are you doing?” 

“Just coming here to chill,” Jax replied with a shrug. “I feel like I need some time to relax before… you know what, I’m not even going to think about that.” 

“Before you have to face your thoughts,” Rex finished. 

“They’re scary,” Jax agreed. “Anyway, what’s up with you?” 

Rex shrugged. “Not much.” 

“You wanna… Tell me a story or something?” Jax said. “I mean, you know how much I like hearing about my Mom. The stuff she never told me.” 

“Let’s see…” Rex said, a faraway look in his eyes. “I assume you knew your mom had nightmares a lot?” 

Jax nodded. “Yeah. When I was younger, they scared me. A lot.” 

“Well,” Rex said. “One night, after Umbara we were both having really bad nightmares. We both had decided to get out of bed and wander the ship we were on and we almost ran into each other. Literally. I had a cup of caf and she was stress eating. Your mom really liked food. Mainly meat. Anyway, being the half-asleep beings we were, we both started laughing, and then Ahsoka made me come to her room on the ship, and we sat on her bed, talking for a few hours. About our nightmares, we cried a little bit, and we ended up falling asleep.” Rex chuckled. “Woke up the next morning to a camera in my face and Kix, Fives, and the General standing over me and ‘Soka, Anakin red in the face and my brothers laughing their heads off. Word spread fast, and I’ve never lived it down.” 

“That...was a good story,” Jax said, a small smile appearing on his face. “I needed that. Thank you.” 

“Glad to help, kid,” Rex said. “Now, you should go get some sleep. You look like you need it.” 

Jax nodded. “Thanks again, Dad.” 

“Don't mention it, kid,” Rex said. 

“One more question, though,” Jax said turning his head back before leaving. “Why kid? You call me it a lot. Not that it’s a bad thing, I’m just wondering.” 

Rex smiled sadly. “Called Ahsoka that when she was younger.” 

Jax blinked back the tears forming in his eyes. His dad was amazing. He didn’t know where he would be without his father. 

“That’s…” Jax couldn’t bring himself to say it. It was so amazing. He couldn’t even put it in words. So he just shook his head, a sad smile still on his face, and went to his living quarters, where the shadow of Darth Vader, the one who had taken his mother away from him, no longer haunted his thoughts.


End file.
